


Do not throw away your shot

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [19]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej nie rozumie zła, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, Friendship, Patriotism, Wybór, nauka strzelania, niby Wilmuga ale może być też tylko jako przyjaźń, pierwsza wyprawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Początki nowego życia kogoś, kto wbrew światu nie umiał nikogo skreślić.Czyli, trudne jest życie idealisty... trochę rozmyślań, trochę scen z sagi.(Można uznać za połączone z "Ja nie zabijam ludzi")
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski&Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 4





	Do not throw away your shot

Już nie podskoczył nerwowo na przybycie niezapowiedzianego gościa. Nie musiał. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy usłyszał pukanie do nieswojego mieszkania.  
W pierwszej chwili chciał go ofuknąć, że czemu do jasnej cholery pyta o pozwolenia wejścia do własnego domu, ale w kolejnej zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne odpowiedź Smugi byłaby cholernie niezręczna dla nich obu.  
Ten typ był zbyt bystry. Widział wszystko. Zauważył więc jak Wilmowski kilkukrotnie drgnął nerwowo, gdy ktoś z zaskoczenia wszedł do pokoju, niespodziewanie krzyknął lub, nie daj Boże, bez uprzedzenia próbował go szturchnąć, czy zwrócić jego uwagę.  
Odnotował, zrozumiał, wziął na to poprawkę.  
Uprzedzał, że wychodzi, o której wróci, a nawet starał się chodzić głośniej, by Andrzej wiedział mniej więcej, gdzie on przebywa.  
Wilmowski miał nadzieję, że jego tymczasowy współlokator jest świadomy, jak wiele dla niego znaczą te małe gesty.  
\- Otwarte! – zawołał, unosząc głowę znad rozłożonych map, które kończył poprawiać. Swoją drogą notatki tego gościa były świetne merytorycznie, ale miejscami tak bazgrał, że mimo ogromnej dozy dobrej woli, Wilmowski nie miał bladego pojęcia jak rozumieć zawijasy liter.  
\- Cześć! – Smuga uniósł dłoń krzywo i minimalnie, obładowany ze czterema siatkami, jakimś plecakiem i torbą, z której coś zaczęło mu się wysypywać – Masz jakiś kawałek wolnego stołu?  
Jak ten człowiek funkcjonował, będąc tak zabiegany, nie przestawało Wilmowskiego dziwić. Zsunął mapy, ale ku jego zdumieniu, podróżnik od razu zaprotestował.  
\- Nie, nie, zostań. Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, rysuj dalej. Walnę to do pokoju.  
Czymkolwiek było „to”, było chyba dość ciężkie. Smuga uwolnił się od tego, z impetem rzucając ładunek na kanapę w drugim pokoju.  
Wbrew pozorom mieszkanko było całkiem przestronne. Smuga nazywał je jednak „lokalem operacyjnym na czas kwaterunku w Hamburgu”, bo należało do Hakenbecka i to u niego wynajmował ten kąt, gdy chwilowo nie był na którymś końcu świata. Było to tańsze i korzystniejsze niż mieszkanie po hotelach… albo była to wymówka, by ograniczyć kontakt dosyć ekstrawaganckiego podróżnika z ludźmi, gdy siedział w domu i go roznosiło.  
Metaliczne brzdęki, stukot wysypywania czegoś i mruczane mało cenzuralne określenia skutecznie jednak odwróciły uwagę Wilmowskiego od poprawiania szkiców map.  
Zerknął do pokoju.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Muszę ogarnąć broń i sprzęt biwakowy – rzeczywiście wśród żelastwa były zarówno amunicja, metalowe menażki, chyba fragment namiotu i śledzie, i spokojnie ze trzy kilo innych mniej lub jeszcze mniej znanych przedmiotów.  
Smuga chyba dostrzegł zgrozę na twarzy geografa, bo dodał ze zmęczonym uśmiechem:  
\- Tak, miał to zrobić kto inny, ale urodziło mu się dziecko i zamiast przeglądu, zrobił z tego jeden wielki bajzel.  
\- Nie popłynie z nami? – upewnił się Wilmowski – Znaczy, no trudno mu się dziwić, ale mówiłeś, że każdy ma swoje funkcje i… mamy kogoś na zamianę?  
\- Nie mamy. Podzielimy się jego obowiązkami – na chwilę urwał, z całym przejęciem rozwiązując sznurek tropiku, który zaplątał się we wszystko, co się dało. Ostatecznie pomógł sobie zębami.  
Brwi Wilmowskiego podjechały ku górze.  
\- To nie będzie problem… tak? – spytał powoli.  
\- Nie, na spokojnie. Carlos miał być ewentualnym drugim strzelcem, kwatermistrzem i przednią strażą… - zamyślił się, uniósł wyczekujący wzrok na Wilmowskiego – Z czego najlepiej strzelasz?  
Geograf od razu pokręcił głową.  
\- Na to się nie piszę…  
\- Dobra, spoko. Tak tylko pytam – przenikliwe spojrzenie nie oderwało się od jego oczu. Smuga zawahał się, ocenił niepewną minę milczącego wciąż Wilmowskiego – Ale umiesz strzelać, tak?  
\- Ty będziesz odpowiadał za bezpieczeństwo wyprawy.  
\- Tak, ale gdyby mi się coś stało… czy ty umiesz strzelać? Szczerze, Andrzeju, jak dobrze strzelasz, muszę wiedzieć takie rzeczy jeśli mamy razem płynąć i…  
\- Umiem trafić w spory cel.  
\- W człowieka?  
\- Hm… mhm… mam nadzieję…  
\- Uczyłeś się strzelać jako dziecko, czy… - podróżnik powoli wstał, unosząc z kanapy rewolwer – Czy może w ogóle nikt cię nigdy nie nauczył?  
\- Pokazano mi podstawy… ale to było dawno i… i nie bardzo miałem jak kiedykolwiek ćwiczyć strzelanie.  
\- Rozumiem – pokiwał spokojnie głową – A… strzelałeś kiedykolwiek do człowieka?  
Wilmowski po sekundzie wahania skinął głową.  
\- Trafiłeś?  
\- W bark.  
\- To i tak nieźle. A gdzie celowałeś?  
\- W brzuch.  
\- Niewielka różnica – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – Jak daleko był? Sto metrów, pięćdziesiąt? Z czego strzelałeś?  
Wilmowski nie odpowiedział, ze źle skrywanymi obawami wpatrywał się w broń trzymaną przez podróżnika, swobodnie opuszczoną przy nodze. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja nie będę strzelał…  
Widział, że Smuga nie rozumie. Widział jego wahanie, nieswoją minę i to, jak przesunął spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Szukał, próbował zrozumieć… nie chciał pytać, ale chciał wiedzieć.  
\- Nie podejmę się… nie umiem i tu nie chodzi tylko o celność… mniejsze ryzyko będzie, jeśli nie będę choćby próbował.  
Smuga z namysłem skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy. Umówmy się, że pokażesz mi raz jak strzelasz i na tym koniec, dobrze?  
Wobec łagodnego tonu i kojąco spokojnego spojrzenia, Wilmowski jakoś nie był w stanie zaprotestować. Było coś cicho uspokajającego w tych oczach. Już za cholerę nie dziwił się, że mówiono o jego „zaklinaniu zwierząt wzrokiem”.  
\- Dobrze, tylko raz…  
\- Dziękuję. Ubieraj się, pójdziemy od razu.  
Celowy zabieg. Nie dał mu czasu na rozterki, na wymyślenie wymówki, na ucieczkę. Cholerny magik.  
Zgarnął z kuchni jeszcze metalową puszkę po konserwie, zapewne jako cel do strzelania. Zdaniem Wilmowskiego równie dobrze mógłby nie wziąć żadnej imitacji tarczy…  
Był przekonany, że ze strzelania nic nie wyjdzie. Cóż, przynajmniej Smuga sam się przekona, że nie warto dawać mu broni, więc ten problem rozwiąże się sam.  
Wyszli na przedmieścia, na obrzeżu lasu Smuga dowiązał do pnia drzewa puszkę. Wokół było zupełne pusto. Podróżnik starannie wybrał miejsce, by nikt im się nie wpakował na linię strzału.  
A potem wycofał się, odmierzając kroki. Zawahał się. Potem cofnął o jeszcze jeden. Usatysfakcjonowany skinął głową.  
\- Nie możemy tutaj ćwiczyć ze sztucerem, więc sprawdzimy to na statku, dobra? Dziś tylko rewolwer. Jest nabity, trzymaj.  
\- Nosisz przy sobie nabitą broń?!  
\- Nienabita broń to tylko kawałek żelaza. Po co bym miał nosić niezaładowany rewolwer…? – Smuga posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie rozumiał. Po prostu nie rozumiał.  
Wilmowski ostrożnie obrócił broń w dłoni. Powoli podniósł ją wyżej. Czuł na sobie oceniające spojrzenie cały ten czas.  
Huk.  
Poszła w kosmos. Kurtyna, koniec przedstawienia.  
Wyciągnął rewolwer ku Smudze. Ten powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Magazynek. Wtedy będzie koniec… - nie zraziła go zmęczona mina geografa, łagodnie dodał – Nie zamykaj oczu. I oddychaj.  
Drugi huk.  
Nic.  
\- Poczekaj… - Smuga zabrał mu broń, opuścił rękę, potem ją podniósł, potem ponownie – Płynnie… bez nerwów… broń to przedłużenie ręki. Nie możesz zginać nadgarstka. Sztywno, pewnie, spokojnie… wdech… i wydech…  
Wilmowski z nieludzkim trudem opanował zdenerwowanie, które napędzało mu serce do kołatania. Nie strzelał od kiedy… od… jak on nienawidził strzelać! Czuł, że nie ma żadnej kontroli nad tym, nie panuje nad pociskiem i…  
\- Oddychaj. Powoli. Wyczuj moment… daj sobie czas… ale też nie czekaj za długo, żeby mięśnie się nie męczyły. Zablokuj drugą rękę… spokojnie… znajdź cel na muszce… trochę niżej… i oddychamy. Nie strzelaj jeszcze, nie…  
Automatycznie nacisnął język spustowy, dłoń mu zadrżała.  
Huk.  
Smuga odetchnął głęboko, ale bez urazy czy napomnienia w głosie, spokojnie podjął:  
\- Nie opuszczaj rąk. Oddychaj. Powoli. Spokojnie… najedź muszką na cel… pokrywa się ze szczerbinką… spokojnie… wdech, wydech… i… powolutku, miękkim ruchem…  
Huk.  
Metaliczny brzdęk.  
\- W samą górę! Brawo, zeszło najwyżej o trzy palce – Smuga poklepał go po ramieniu z uśmiechem – Weź poprawkę na te trzy palce… i powolutku. Nic na szybko…  
Dwa głębokie wdechy.  
Spokój… spokój i monotonny, kojący głos koło niego.  
Nie było walk w ciemności ulicy, dzieciaków okładających się porozbijanymi butelkami, nie było żandarma plującego krwią na trotuar. Nie było wrzasków, śliskich od deszczu i krwi płyt chodnika, na których wywrócił się dwukrotnie… nie było ryku syreny, nie było płaczu pobitego przez policjantów dzieciaka, którego nawet tym morderstwem nie zdołał wtedy ocalić…  
Spokój.  
Cisza.  
Huk.  
Brzdęk.  
Huk.  
Tym razem tylko musnął puszkę.  
Ale Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
\- Zbyt nerwowo podchodzisz do strzelania, z resztą nie ma problemów. Poćwiczymy i będzie… tylko musisz zjeść kilka konserw, żeby puszki były.  
\- Że sam?  
\- Całe moje życie jadę na konserwach, daj mi spokój – roześmiał się lekko podróżnik.  
I Wilmowski zdał sobie sprawę, że i on się uśmiecha…

****

Na statku po raz pierwszy dostał do rąk porządną, długą broń. Smuga spędził z nim długie godziny w prowizorycznej strzelnicy pod pokładem, z niewyczerpaną cierpliwością tłumacząc, demonstrując, albo po prostu go przekonując, by się nie poddawał.  
Nigdy nie pokazał mu, jak sam strzela. Na sucho pokazywał postawy strzeleckie, trzymanie broni czy manewrowanie nią.  
\- Kto ciebie nauczył strzelać? – w końcu Wilmowski nie umiał pozbyć się tego pytania z głowy.  
\- Taki jeden facet, którego spotkałem na Dzikim Zachodzie.  
\- Mhm… a tak naprawdę?  
Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy podróżnika.  
\- Naprawdę. Nazywali go magikiem… na imię mu było Malcolm. Był genialnym strzelcem i beznadziejnym nauczycielem… albo może to ja byłem opornym uczniem. Ale w końcu mnie nauczył.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Strzelaliśmy do monet – wyjaśnił powoli Smuga – Jeśli chcesz, możemy też tak potrenować i…  
\- Nie, dzięki, zostańmy przy puszkach, dobra? – zerknął uważnie jeszcze raz na pewne, płynne ruchy, którymi Smuga rozłożył karabin. Cholera jasna, on z takim spokojem zwijał mapy w rulon!  
\- Wprawa przyjdzie z czasem… - uspokoił go podróżnik, obserwując potem coraz lepsze próby powtórzenia sekwencji gestów – Z czasem wejdzie ci to do głowy, nie będziesz musiał nawet myśleć, co robić… mięśnie zapamiętają to i same będą instynktownie wykonywać ruchy.  
Na chwilę zamilkł, zamyślił się nad czymś.  
\- Ale umiesz jeździć konno?  
Wilmowski z ulgą mógł udzielić spokojnej odpowiedzi:  
\- Tak, całkiem nieźle. Kiedyś się uczyłem, miałem sporą przerwę, ale myślę, że będzie to szło mi lepiej niż strzelanie.  
\- To dobrze. A ze strzelaniem też będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.  
Było rzeczywiście coraz lepiej.  
Mimo to Smuga nigdy nie zwrócił się do niego z prośbą czy poleceniem polowania. Sam polował, sam dbał o bezpieczeństwo. Wilmowski miał wręcz wrażenie, że jest czymś w stylu asa w rękawie, nadprogramowym strzelcem, którego wszyscy mają nadzieję nie musieć widzieć w akcji, bo to by znaczyło, że z jakiegoś powodu musiał on zastąpić pierwszego strzelca.  
Nie podobała mu się ta funkcja.  
Ale jeszcze bardziej nie spodobało mu się, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak Smuga strzela.

Osada wyglądała na opuszczoną i to w pośpiechu. Dwa mizerne, krzywo wzniesione domy ziały pustką, zagrody były zdemolowane. Stojąca na samym skraju lasu drewniana chałupa chyliła się ku ziemi, miała roztrzaskany dach i nieudolnie podpalone ściany, których ogień nie strawił do końca.  
Zatrzymali się tutaj, jako pierwsza straż wyprawy.  
\- Zostajemy tutaj na noc? – Wilmowski nieufnie rozejrzał się po resztkach pola uprawnego i ruinach zabudowań.  
\- Niewykluczone. Ale najpierw się rozejrzymy – Smuga nawet nie zawiesił na nim wzroku, sondował spojrzeniem otoczenie, gotów do ewentualnej walki.  
Spiął konia, ruszył pomiędzy chaty. Dopiero po chwili chyba przypomniał sobie o Andrzeju. Wrócił do niego, okrążając rozwaloną zagrodę.  
\- Poczekaj na widoku, miej oko na wszystko.  
\- Pojadę z tobą…  
\- Lepiej nie – spięty i strzelający oczami wokoło, Smuga do złudzenia przypominał mu w tamtej chwili zwierzę wietrzące niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet na niego nie popatrzył.  
Wilmowski skrył syk irytacji, ale posłusznie nie ruszył za nim. Oparł sztucer o łęk siodła i rozglądał się wokoło uważnie. Ale w osadzie trwała wciąż tylko cisza… martwa, niepokojąca cisza.  
Smuga co chwilę znikał mu z oczu, głuchy stuk kopyt końskich cichł i powracał. Tylko cisza i pustka…  
\- Nikogo nie widzę… - uznał wreszcie cicho Wilmowski, nerwowym ruchem poprawiając karabin.  
\- Chyba pusto – Smuga wrócił do niego, z wahaniem raz jeszcze spojrzał wokoło – Zerknę na pola. Nigdzie nie idź. W razie czego krzycz…  
Andrzej pokiwał głową, po krótkim namyśle zeskoczył z konia.  
Nie popełnili błędu, rozdzielając się. Widoczność była spora, obaj byli uzbrojeni.  
Tamten człowiek wyszedł od strony rzeki… zbyt mało jednak przypominał człowieka, by Wilmowski odróżnił jego sylwetkę od gąszczu wokoło, dopóki ten nie podszedł bliżej.  
Gardłowy skrzek zupełnie go zaskoczył.  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie… i nawet zapomniał, że miał krzyknąć.  
Stał przed nim odarty, brudny człowiek w łachmanach. Chwiejnie podszedł ku niemu, krzycząc coś niezrozumiale. Strzępy odzieży pokrywał muł, zaschnięta krew, liście i popiół.  
Znów coś krzyknął. Machnął na niego lewą ręką… prawą trzymał za plecami…  
Wilmowski cofnął się o krok… oparł się plecami o bok konia. Powieszony na barku karabin ciążył mu i teraz zahaczył nim o rękę. Ale nie podniósł go… nawet o nim nie pomyślał. Równie dobrze, mógłby nie mieć w ogóle broni.  
\- Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy… - spróbował po angielsku.  
Nieznajomy wrzasnął z nienawiścią na dźwięk tych słów. Była jakaś pierwotna dzikość w tym krzyku… jakiś atawistyczny, zwierzęcy lęk przeradzający się w furię.  
\- Nie chcemy… - zaczął Wilmowski po portugalsku, z trudem opanowując głos.  
Drugi wrzask. Obdarty człowiek skoczył ku niemu.  
Suchy strzał rozdarł ciszę.  
Obcy jęknął z bólu… ale nawet nie dano temu dźwiękowi przebrzmieć. Bezwładnie osunął się na twarz, przeszyty kulą, która padła znikąd. Ciemna krew rozlała się wokół jego głowy…  
Wilmowski odżył, rozbieganym wzrokiem odszukał postać na polach uprawnych. Smuga opuścił właśnie sztucer… ponaglił konia i dopadł go chwilkę później.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?! – zawołał z jawnym niepokojem.  
Wilmowski pochylił się nad nieznajomym, jego dłonie drżały, gdy wyciągnął je ku brudnej sylwetce.  
Smuga zeskoczył z konia, spokojnie podniósł go za ramię i odsunął delikatnym, choć bardzo stanowczym gestem.  
\- Zostaw… trup na miejscu.  
\- Ty… - Andrzej zakrztusił się słowami – Ty go…  
\- Już dobrze – podróżnik szybko przyjrzał się jego szarej twarzy i wyraźnie wstrząśniętemu spojrzeniu. Nie został ranny. Czyli zdążył w porę… całe szczęście coś go tknęło, by się obejrzeć i…  
\- Zamordowałeś go! – Wilmowski wbił w niego zdruzgotane spojrzenie – Strzeliłeś… temu człowiekowi… w plecy!  
\- W skroń – poprawił go spokojnie Smuga – I nikogo nie zamordowałem, ja tylko…  
\- Nie widział cię!  
\- No nie…  
\- Zamordowałeś kogoś jak zwierzę na polowaniu!!  
\- Andrzeju… - podróżnik złapał go za ramiona, delikatnie odsunął jeszcze krok, odwracając plecami do ciała leżącego na ziemi – Nikogo nie zamordowałem… zabiłem go, tak, ale w obronie koniecznej…  
\- To nie była obrona!! – geograf odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, z gniewem odparł – Ten człowiek nie stanowił dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia!! Jak się niby broniłeś?!  
\- Broniłem… ciebie… - tym razem głos podróżnika był cichy, jakby zdziwiony wybuchem towarzysza.  
\- To… - Wilmowski zawarł dłonie – Do cholery, mogłeś go po prostu POSTRZELIĆ!! Albo krzyknąć, nie wiem… no cokolwiek… ale nie zabijać go od razu!!  
\- Szykował się do ataku…  
\- To był człowiek, nie zwierzę!! Myślał, że chcę go zabić, to się próbował bronić…!!  
\- Zapewne doszło tutaj do jakiejś masakry i…  
\- Janie, zamordowałeś kogoś, komu mogliśmy POMÓC!!  
Podróżnik patrzył na niego długą chwilę w ciszy, spojrzeniem pozbawionym wyrazu. W końcu pokręcił głową i odparł sucho:  
\- Jeśli ty się zawahasz… oni się nie zawahają.  
\- Oni?! Jacy ONI?! To był przerażony, ranny człowiek, któremu zapewne wyrżnięto w pień rodzinę!  
\- I który zabiłby ciebie w odwecie, gdybym mu nie przeszkodził… - dokończył spokojnie, tak boleśnie bez przejęcia Smuga. Krótko skinął głową – Gdybym do niego krzyknął, nic by to nie dało. Był zbyt przerażony…  
\- Trzeba było mierzyć w nogi!  
\- Rana postrzałowa w dżungli to powolna, bolesna śmierć – Smuga miał nadal ten bezlitosny chłód w głosie – A tutaj… zginął na miejscu, nawet nie miał czasu cierpieć.  
\- Och, cudownie!! Cóż za akt miłosierdzia z twojej strony!! – rozeźlił się Wilmowski, wpatrując się w niego z wyrzutem.  
Podróżnik z niezrozumieniem odparł:  
\- Do licha ciężkiego, miałem mu pozwolić cię zaatakować?!  
\- Nie zabijać go!!  
\- Nie miałem wyjścia!  
\- Zawsze jest wyjście!!  
Smuga patrzył na niego w ciszy przez chwilę, nim powoli pokręcił głową. Odsunął się od niego w milczeniu, nic już więcej nie próbując wywalczyć w dyskusji.  
Nie odezwał się do chwili dotarcia reszty wyprawy do osady. Zatrzymali się tam na noc. Wilmowski także nie odzywał się do nikogo, aż do chwili, gdy kopiący grób dla bezimiennego trupa Smuga, nie uniósł na niego spojrzenia.  
\- Czasami wyjścia nie ma – rzekł cichym, głuchym tonem – I wtedy albo zabijasz, albo dajesz się zabić. Lepiej się z tym pogódź… masz dla kogo żyć.  
A potem po prostu zajął się kopaniem, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Da się przetrwać bez zabijania – nie zgodził się Wilmowski cicho, stojąc nad dziurą w ziemi.  
\- Powiedz to światu… bo chyba wszyscy po za tobą o tym zapomnieli – przez moment widział jakąś gorycz w tych oczach, ale podróżnik szybko opanował emocje – Idź spać. Jutro ruszamy dalej.  
I Wilmowski sobie wtedy poszedł.  
Po latach dopiero dotarło do niego, że tak właściwie nigdy mu nie podziękował za tamto ocalenie mu życia…  
Omijali ten temat. Wydawać by się wręcz mogło, że on umarł między nimi. Że jakoś naturalnie go wyrzucili z pamięci.  
Ale tak im się tylko wydawało…

****

Rana postrzałowa w dżungli to śmierć. Powolna, bolesna, okrutna, nieunikniona. Zakażenie rany… osłabienie, wilgoć, brud, pasożyty, temperatura… brak opieki medycznej…  
Wilmowski wiedział to, choćby mu nawet tego Smuga nie powiedział wtedy w osadzie, akurat tego domyśliłby się sam.  
Wiedział doskonale, że każda stracona minuta to jedna minuta bliżej śmierci dla wycieńczonego niewolą, rannego i odwodnionego równie mocno co on sam, Smugi. Miał wręcz cholernie spore pojęcie o tym, że jego towarzysz nie wyjdzie stąd żywy, jeśli nie otrzymają pomocy na stacji kolejowej. Pod warunkiem, że odnajdą ją w tej kompletnej dziczy.  
Przestrzelony bark goił się źle. Parny gorąc dżungli robił swoje. I choćby nie wiadomo ile razy, Wilmowski usiłował odkazić ranę alkoholem, niewiele to dawało.  
\- Będzie dobrze… - z czasem jego mózg sam dokładał resztę do niezrozumiałych wypowiedzi rannego.  
Smuga miał dziurę w płucu, albo przynajmniej pocisk mocno je naruszył. Początkowo świszczał i z bólem artykułował słowa, ale wciąż zapewniał, że sobie poradzi.  
W drugą dobę nie szło się z nim dogadać. Wysoka gorączka niemal uniemożliwiała brnięcie przez gąszcz. Ale oni nie mieli czasu, by poczekać. Liczyła się każda godzina.  
Więc Wilmowski stoczył z nim kilka szeptanych, nudnych i monotonnie groteskowych kłótni, gdy trawiony maligną ranny usiłował samodzielnie wyznaczyć trasę przez busz.  
Nie miał jak mu pomóc. Nie miał leków, nie miał wody, nie miał nawet jedzenia. Miał tylko niemal pustą manierkę, brudny, podarty bandaż i kompas. No i ten nieszczęsny sztucer, którego – jak już się dowiedział – kategorycznie nie wolno było kłaść na ziemi.  
Mógł tylko wlec się przez wyboje, omijać chaszcze, nakłaniać do ciszy i usiłować jakoś, jakkolwiek, pomóc mu w przebyciu drogi.  
Gdy dotarli do torów, wychodząc z gąszczu, myślał przez chwilę, że się rozpłacze z radości. Momentalnie uleciało z niego poczucie nieludzkiego wyczerpania.  
Nakłonił Smugę do pozostania na torach, sam chwiejnym biegiem sprawdził linię po sto metrów w każdą stronę, ale ku swemu przerażeniu stacji nie znalazł…  
Wrócił do Smugi.  
Podróżnik siedział krzywo, zamglonym, rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem wodził za miotającym się po torach geografem.  
\- Miał nóż… - uznał nagle dobitnym, obolałym szeptem.  
Wilmowski nie zrozumiał, przestał łazić nerwowo i zatrzymał się przed nim. Z rosnącym niepokojem ocenił mizerną sylwetkę i paskudny opatrunek. Smuga był blady, oczy błyszczały mu niezdrowo, a dłonie drżały z przemęczenia. Ale podjął wysiłek, by się znów odezwać, głosem bardziej podobnym do szmeru:  
\- Miał nóż… tamten człowiek… nie był… bezbronny… ty byłeś… nie… nie zamordow… - urwał, zgiął się w spazmie kaszlu, usiłując opanować odruch, by nie urażać jeszcze bardziej rany – Nie zamordowałem… go… - wykrztusił cicho, gdy Wilmowski kucnął przed nim, ostrożnie trzymając za ramiona.  
Jasne oczy zabłysły goryczą. Zrozumiał.  
Z bezsilną desperacją poprosił:  
\- Nie mów nic… musimy… musimy znaleźć stację…  
\- Nie zamordowałem… go – zamglone, nieprzytomne spojrzenie było utkwione w jego oczach. Z gorzkim uporem, cicho i słabo powtórzył – Miał… nóż… obracał… do…  
\- Ci… - Wilmowski pokręcił głową, łagodnie zaścisnął dłoń na jego zdrowym barku, gdy podróżnik znów urwał, szarpany kaszlem – Dobrze… tak… nie zamordowałeś nikogo. Już dobrze. Nie myśl teraz o tym… skup się na oszczędzaniu sił. Musimy znaleźć stację… albo, albo… albo nie wiem… - usiłował nie okazać po sobie, jak cholernie bezradny się czuł, ale chyba mu nie bardzo wyszło.  
\- Pociąg – szepnął ochryple Smuga, kiwając głową bezsensownie.  
\- Pociąg…? Łatwiej będzie znaleźć stację niż…  
\- …jedzie… pociąg…  
Nie, żeby Wilmowski mu nie ufał. Ale albo sam był zbyt zmęczony, albo założył, że takie gadanie to wina gorączki… ale dopiero ryk pędzącej po szynach maszyny za zakrętem uświadomił mu, o co chodziło rannemu.  
Zerwał się momentalnie na nogi. Tłumiąc przekleństwo, zrzucił ich obu z nasypu, jakoś odruchowo zasłaniając głowę rannego swoimi ramionami.  
Pociąg przewalił się z hukiem nad nimi, pędząc gdzieś.  
Sygnał dźwiękowy… nie tak daleko…  
Wilmowski siadł na ziemi. Chyba właśnie znaleźli tę cholerną stację. Hm. Czyli pomylił się w obliczeniach o jakieś pół kilometra. Bez tragedii, zważywszy warunki i sprzęt, którym dysponował.  
Pomógł Smudze wstać, oparł go o siebie, zachęcony wizją dotarcia do celu, skądś znajdując nowe siły.  
\- Już blisko… już zaraz… już bardzo blisko… - powtarzał przez zawarte z wysiłku zęby, niczym magiczne zaklęcie, wlokąc się torami ku upragnionej stacji.  
Drewniany barak z trudem zasługiwał na to dumne miano, prawdę mówiąc. Ale dla dwóch uciekinierów wydał się ósmym cudem świata. Wilmowski z nieziemską ulgą zobaczył jasne ubrania ludzi, którzy wyraźnie się ożywili na widok intruzów.  
Dwaj brudni, obdarci i pokrwawieni faceci z bronią, z których jeden wyglądał jak niedoszły trup, szybko zwrócili na siebie uwagę.  
\- Czy ktoś tutaj zna angielski? – krzyknął geograf, gdy dobiegł do niego znerwicowany zawiadowca, wyrzucający z siebie potok słów w łamanym portugalskim i jakimś narzeczu.  
\- Ja! – ktoś dobiegł do niego, odepchnął na bok tubylców ze stacji. Mówił płynną, czystą angielszczyzną – Dobry Boże, kim panowie są… ja… ja gdzieś już chyba pana… - urwał, zawahał się, oceniwszy umazaną błotem twarz geografa – widziałem?  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się na widok znajomej gęby, jakby mu właśnie obiecano własny, prywatny cud.  
\- Nic dziwnego, panie Harris. Od dwóch miesięcy jesteśmy razem na wyprawie… ma pan może jakieś leki…?  
Theodor Harris, botanik z londyńskiego uniwersytetu, teraz pobladł trupio. Pokiwał głową, z trudem wydobył z siebie głos:  
\- Więc was jednak nie pożarli ludożercy!!  
Przednia straż straciła kontakt z wyprawą niemal dwa tygodnie temu. I chyba przedwcześnie pogodzili się ze śmiercią tych dwóch... co prawda chciano ich złożyć w ofierze, trzymano w lochach antycznego miasta i potem prawie zabito, ale dla nich było to wciąż za mało, by się ich pozbyć z tego świata…  
Wyczerpany Wilmowski tylko się uśmiechnął, pokiwał głową i chwiejnie ruszył w stronę budynku, mocno trzymając za plecy średnio kontaktującego z nimi Smugę.  
Nie tym razem, cholerna dżunglo, nie tym pieprzonym razem!

****

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył budząc się, była znajoma twarz, której jednak optymistycznie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.  
\- Cześć. Powiesz mi, skąd się tutaj wzięliśmy?  
Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami obojętnie, zamknął z powrotem oczy. A potem gwałtownie siadł na pryczy, gdy dotarło do niego, kto go o co pyta.  
Smuga siedział na parapecie w małej, drewnianej izbie i patrzył się na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. Skinął mu głową na powitanie.  
Wilmowski z szokiem rozejrzał się wokoło. Powoli przypomniał sobie wszystko. Wrócił spojrzeniem na podróżnika.  
\- A ty nie powinieneś leżeć?  
\- Należałem się.  
\- Nie, poważnie, jesteś ranny i…  
\- Zwolnij – Smuga uniósł dłoń – Dostałem dożylnie z pół tablicy Mendelejewa i przespałem prawie dobę. Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Mówi typ z dziurą w płucu! – geograf posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, ale nie doczekał się należnej skruchy.  
Z resztą Smuga mówił już zupełnie zrozumiale, całkiem płynnie i bez widocznego bólu. Teraz spokojnie podjął:  
\- Skąd się tutaj wzięliśmy? Harris mówi, że przyszliśmy torami…  
\- No, z kilometr torami, tak…  
\- Znalazłeś stację – całkiem miłym było wyczuć podziw w tym głowie. Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
\- No, pociąg mi pomógł…  
\- Pociąg… - Smuga zmarszczył brwi z namysłem – Nie pamiętam pociągu – uznał wreszcie cicho.  
\- Nic dziwnego, byłeś wpółprzytomny i… - Wilmowski urwał, bo to znaczyło też coś jeszcze – Co pamiętasz z ostatnich dni?  
\- Dżunglę. Gorąc… i ból… no i ciebie… ale za cholerę nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiśmy… więc mam nadzieję, że nie byłem jakoś bardzo wkurzający, jeśli tak, to przepraszam i…  
\- Nie byłeś – geograf opanował mimikę, by nie zdradzić po sobie, jak mocno ruszyło go to, czego właśnie się dowiedział.  
Zarzut zamordowania tamtego człowieka był na tyle silny, by Smuga usiłował z nim to wyjaśnić majacząc w gorączce. Nie wołał nikogo, nie gadał od rzeczy… raz jeden utracił kontakt ze światem wokoło, tylko po to, by wręcz bronić się przed słowem „morderca”.  
„Broniłem… ciebie.”  
„Masz dla kogo żyć.”  
Próbował nie okazać po sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co teraz rzec.  
\- Uratowałeś mnie – Smuga przerwał milczenie, powoli skinął głową – Wytargałeś mnie z dżungli…  
\- A co, miałem cię zostawić? – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się słabo.  
Uśmiech zwrotny był mały, wręcz wymuszony. Utkwione w nim spojrzenie wyrażało lekko zagubione zdziwienie. Jakby usiłował przekazać tym: „nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego”.  
Więc Andrzej podjął łagodnie:  
\- Ty też już ocaliłeś mi życie. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak?  
\- Jesteśmy…?  
I wtedy Wilmowski uśmiechnął się już szerzej. Zapewniająco skinął głową i powtórzył:  
\- Jesteśmy.  
*****

\- Andrzeju…  
\- Mhm? – nawet nie chciało mu się otwierać oczu.  
Tłukli się pociągiem na wybrzeże, monotonny łoskot o tory usypiał zdrożonych tułaczką łowców.  
\- Czy mogę ci zadać dość dziwne pytanie?  
Teraz geograf zdecydował się przezwyciężyć zmęczenie i zerknąć na towarzysza. Smuga siedział tuż przy oknie, teraz oderwał wzrok od mijanych zarośli.  
\- Pewnie – uznał powoli Wilmowski – Dawaj.  
\- Ryzykowałeś życie… dom, rodzinę, wszystko po prostu… dla kraju, którego nawet nie ma na mapie… czemu?  
\- Pytasz mnie o sens działań niepodległościowych? – zdumiał się Wilmowski, unosząc wysoko brwi.  
\- Poniekąd – Smuga oszczędnie skinął głową – Dlaczego to robiłeś? Wierzyłeś, że odzyskacie wolność?  
W pierwszym odruchu Wilmowski chciał odpowiedzieć z przejęciem „oczywiście, że wierzyłem!”, ale szybko ochłonął z patriotycznego zapału. Ocenił minę przyjaciela. Smuga go nie podpuszczał… on pytał na poważnie.  
\- Chciałem w to wierzyć – odparł więc powoli geograf – Miałem taką nadzieję… i chciałem, by… wybrałem, że chcę w to wierzyć.  
\- Po co?  
\- Po co walczyłem o wolność moją i rodaków?  
\- Nie, po co zadecydowałeś, by w to wierzyć. Mogłeś mieć spokojne, zwyczajne życie…  
\- Pod jarzmem okupanta.  
\- Ale bez wyroku i w rodzinnym domu – dokończył bezlitośnie spokojnym tonem Smuga. Precyzyjna szpila trafiła w cel. Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi i długo nic nie mówił.  
W końcu wstrząsnął głową i uznał:  
\- Chciałem dać, co mogę, by dołożyć się do odzyskania wolności.  
\- Kochając kraj, którego nie ma?  
\- Kraj to nie linie na mapie, Janie, kraj to ludzie – odparł mu łagodnie Wilmowski, z jakimś smutkiem wyłapując sceptyczne nastawienie rozmówcy do tego tematu – Myślę, że gdyby każdy z tych ludzi spróbował dołożyć się do sprawy, wiele można by ugrać. Nazwij mnie idealistą, ale tak właśnie myślę.  
\- Jesteś idealistą.  
Geograf uśmiechnął się delikatnie, skinął głową.  
\- Wiem. Dumnym idealistą.  
\- Z czego? – spytał cicho Smuga – Czy można się cieszyć z zagrania w grę, która już na starcie jest przegrana?  
\- Nie przegrałem – Andrzej pokręcił głową – Nauczyłem wiele osób tego, co próbowały odebrać im władze. Każdy ten jeden dzieciak… młody człowiek, któremu przekazałem pewną część swojej wiedzy… każdy jeden to moje małe zwycięstwo. Mój mały bunt. Nie poniosłem porażki, uciekając z kraju. Zrobiłem to, by chronić moją rodzinę.  
\- Bo rodzina liczy się dla ciebie bardziej niż kraj – dopowiedział mu jakoś głucho podróżnik.  
\- Tak.  
\- Oddałbyś życie za kraj?  
\- Kiedyś bez wahania odpowiedziałbym, że tak. Ale dziś… dziś mam inne priorytety – Wilmowski zawahał się na moment – Ujmijmy to inaczej… gdybym mógł mieć pewność, że kosztem mojego życia, uda się wywalczyć lepszy świat dla tych, których kocham, wtedy owszem, oddałbym je bez wahania. Ale nie odebrałbym siebie rodzinie, ginąc dla idei. Dziś już nie.  
\- Dziękuję – Smuga patrzył za okno, tylko powoli skinął głową.  
Andrzej otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na niego, szukając jakichś emocji w kamiennej, obojętnej minie i odległym spojrzeniu.  
\- Nie rozumiesz tego, prawda?  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego.  
\- Już rozumiem… rozumiem ciebie i to, co robiłeś.  
\- Ale uważasz, że część z naszych zginęła bez sensu… - odgadł powoli geograf, uważnie go wciąż obserwując. Smuga miał ponure, nieobecne spojrzenie – Nie rozumiesz, czemu część wybrała bezcelową śmierć… osierocając dzieci i bliskich…  
\- To egoizm. To całe bohaterstwo… - nagle podróżnik pokręcił głową sam do siebie, jakby uciszał samego siebie. Zdawać by się mogło, że wcale nie miał zamiaru mówić tego na głos.  
Wilmowski zamyślił się. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, czemu Smuga opuścił ojczyznę. Nie wiedział, jakie miał powiązania z ruchem oporu, jeśli jakieś miał. Uznał, że musiał mieć…  
„Wiem, jak pan się czuje.”  
„Popieram to, o co pan walczył.”  
„Uratuj swoją rodzinę…”  
„Nie możesz czekać… od razu, nie trać czasu nadaremno, od razu organizuj przerzut”  
Przyjrzał się uważniej zachmurzonym oczom.  
\- Znałeś kiedyś kogoś, kto wolał umierać jako bohater, niż ratować bliskie mu osoby? – spytał cicho i ostrożnie.  
Ich oczy się spotkały. Przez chwilę Wilmowski myślał nawet, że Smuga mu opowie o tym. Widział sekundę wahania.  
Ale potem podróżnik pokręcił głową i uciekł spojrzeniem hen za okno. Jakoś przepraszająco odparł:  
\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
Nie rozmawiali więc. Wilmowski zakończył całą kwestię chwilę później, spokojnym tonem wyjaśnienia:  
\- W całym naszym życiu są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Wybór należy do nas, tak… ale musimy pamiętać, że nasze wybory krzywdzą też innych ludzi.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego ponownie, z jakąś zadumą kiwnął głową i uznał cicho:  
\- Szkoda, że nie ma na świecie więcej dość mądrych idealistów, by odróżniali heroizm od egoizmu… - miał w głosie ten sam mrok, co gdy mówił o tym, że czasami wyboru nie ma.  
Wilmowski zrozumiał właśnie wtedy, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy musi się nauczyć o kimś, kogo już nazwał swoim przyjacielem. 

*****

Kilka ładnych lat później, w Afryce, patrząc na zrozpaczoną minę Tomka i kamienny wzrok Smugi, Wilmowski z przerażeniem zrozumiał, dlaczego ci dwaj bali się powiedzieć mu prawdę o ataku na obóz.  
Bali się osądzenia.  
\- Tomek został sam na noc… i dowodził bitwą – Smuga odezwał się martwym, usilnie wyzutym z emocji głosem – Grupka tubylców, pod wpływem jakiegoś narkotyku… uważająca się za lamparty… zaatakowała obóz. Tomek przeszedł chrzest bojowy i… i musiał do nich strzelać w samoobronie.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, teraz z trudem wydobył z siebie słaby głos:  
\- Ja… nie wiedziałem. Zabili strażnika i… i było ciemno… Sambo przybiegł do namiotu i…  
\- Tomku – zaczął łagodnie ojciec, ale szczerze zrozpaczony głos przerwał mu od razu. Chłopiec wyrzucił z siebie:  
\- Ja nie chciałem nikogo zabijać!  
Wilmowski złapał jego mocno zawarte dłonie, łagodnie ukrył w uścisku. Pokiwał powoli głową, gdy tylko spojrzenie syna uniosło się na niego.  
\- Wiem, Tomku. Przecież to nie twoja wina… - zauważył w jego oczach żal, wciąż łagodnie mówił więc dalej – Tomku, gdybyś nie zaczął do nich strzelać… oni zabiliby was wszystkich.  
Chłopak słabo skinął głową.  
\- Tak…  
\- Ratowałeś siebie, Samba i wielu innych.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś, że to byli ludzie… ale nawet gdybyś wiedział… - geograf urwał na chwilę i dodał z jakimś smutkiem – Mam nadzieję, że wtedy też byś strzelał bez namysłu.  
\- Ale… - na twarzy Tomka odmalowała się zgroza.  
Wilmowski nadal nie okazał po sobie gniewu czy wyrzutów.  
\- Gdybyś bowiem ty się zawahał… oni nie daliby ci czasu. Oni by się nie wahali. Czasami musisz podjąć taką decyzję, której nie chcesz. Ty czy oni. Oni przyszli tam was zabić… uratowałeś obóz. To się liczy – urwał na moment, delikatnym gestem dociągnął do siebie syna i zamknął w uścisku. Z ulgą poczuł, jak ufnie Tomek przytula się do niego, szukając zapewnienia i ochrony. Przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, kojąco dodał – Czasami nie mamy wyboru, Tomku… to nie była twoja wina. Jasne?  
Spojrzał na Smugę nad ramieniem syna. I przez krótką chwilę widział w jego oczach zrozumienie…  
\- Twoja też nie – dodał cicho – Nie mogliście tego przewidzieć. Na całe szczęście nic się nikomu nie stało. I to jest najważniejsze.  
Podróżnik powoli skinął głową.  
On wiedział… on zrozumiał.  
Zrozumiał, że Wilmowski potrzebował sporo czasu i tak koszmarnej, niemal tragicznej sytuacji, by pojąć to, co on usiłował mu kiedyś wytłumaczyć.  
Czasami nie ma wyboru.  
Zajęło mu to kilka lat… ale zrozumiał.

*****

Wilmowski rozumiał go z czasem coraz lepiej. Usilnie tłumaczył, czemu nie powinni zabijać Pawłowa. Nie próbował się na niego wściekać. Dopiero wmieszanie się Tadka z tekstem „urżnijmy temu szpiclowi łeb, póki się da!” wywołało dość gwałtowną wymianę zdań między całą trójką.  
Ale nawet wtedy Wilmowski usiłował pokonać Smugę jego własnym argumentem. Rzeczowo, nieubłaganie powtarzał:  
\- Mamy wybór. Nie musimy zabijać Pawłowa. On nie stanowi bezpośrednio w tej chwili zagrożenia.  
I Pawłowa nie zabito.  
Smuga dał sobie spokój. Nowicki pomruczał coś tam jeszcze, ale też nie próbował ciągnąć kłótni.  
Gdy jednak Pawłow okazał się stanowić zagrożenie, Wilmowski po raz pierwszy w życiu miał moralność głęboko gdzieś. Chciał go tylko zabić. Miał już gdzieś wybory, czy ich brak. Chciał zabić Pawłowa, gdy dowiedział się, że to za jego sprawą musiał uciec z Warszawy.  
W mroźną noc, w sercu Syberii, pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, snuł się wokół namiotów bez żadnego celu. Dopóki Smuga do niego nie wyszedł… bez słowa ruszył wtedy koło targanego ponurymi myślami geografa.  
Mróz zamieniał dwa oddechy w białe kłęby.  
I przy którymś okrążeniu pogrążonego we śnie obozu, Wilmowski zaczął mówić. Cicho, chaotycznie, z długimi przerwami na nabranie powietrza.  
Mówił o Warszawie, o początkach buntu. O tym, jak zabił wtedy tego policjanta, by ratować tamte dzieciaki. O tym, jak wiele widział rozstrzelań. O Pawłowie. O strzelaniu… o wszystkim.  
Mówił tak, chodząc powoli koło niego, aż do bladego świtu.  
Smuga ani raz mu nie przerwał. Słuchał go w ciszy, notując w pamięci każde słowo. Ale nie rozliczył go z tego, nie wysunął żadnych wniosków, a przynajmniej nie zrobił tego na głos.  
Wilmowski sam zakończył jednostronną rozmowę, gdy mrok wokoło zaczynał sinieć i znikać o poranku.  
\- Nawet… nawet nie wiem, jak to wszystko zamknąć – wyznał cicho, wpatrując się w linię horyzontu, gdzie nowy dzień coraz tryumfalnie pozbywał się ciemności nocy.  
Smuga odezwał się wreszcie, po raz pierwszy tamtej nocy.  
\- Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Andrzeju. Szlachetnym idealistą… ale wciąż tylko człowiekiem. Masz prawo się bać, masz prawo nienawidzić.  
\- Chciałem zemsty – odparł słabo, z goryczą Wilmowski.  
\- A kto z nas jej nie chce? – Smuga spojrzał mu w oczy i spokojnie dodał – Zabiłbym tu i teraz osobę, która skazała mojego brata. I wielu innych, którzy odebrali życie… albo spokój… osobom, na których mi zależy. Wszyscy byśmy tak postąpili. Myślisz, że Tomek nie chciałby śmierci Pawłowa? A Karscy? A Tadek? A Anna? My wszyscy… wszyscy ludzie… umiemy kochać, więc umiemy też nienawidzić – urwał na moment, potem ostrożnie oparł dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela – Nie masz za co się winić. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem.  
\- Pawłow też był człowiekiem.  
\- Nie. Pawłow był bestią.  
\- Janie… osądziłem człowieka. Odebrałem mu prawo obrony. Chciałem go zamordować, bo on…  
\- Bo on odebrał ci dom, odebrał ci żonę i niemal syna – dokończył za niego Smuga – I to sprawia, że nie jest już dla ciebie człowiekiem. Za atak na rodzinę… nie jest już wart tyle co inni ludzie. Koniec. Tak to działa. Zagroził twojej rodzinie, odebrał ci ją… przez niego musiałeś ich opuścić. Więc jest wrogiem. On się nie wahał. Ty też nie powinieneś.  
I tego wtedy Wilmowski jeszcze nie rozumiał. A raczej, przerażała go wizja zrozumienia tego.  
Mylił się więc swego czasu w Ameryce Południowej, w zniszczonej osadzie. Istniał jakiś naturalny, niepisany podział na „nas” i „tamtych”. I „oni” nie zasługiwali na miłosierdzie. Im się nie wybaczało. Ich można było zabić.  
Bał się, że kiedyś i to zrozumie zupełnie.

Zrozumiał.

Stojąc w chyboczącej się łódce płynącej do statku Faraona, zrozumiał.  
Widząc walkę, toczącą się na pokładzie.  
Widząc, jak Tadek uwolnił niewolników spod pokładu.  
Widząc, jak Smuga wziął na siebie atak załogi, by mu to umożliwić.  
Widząc, jak twarz przyjaciela kamienieje, gdy pod naporem na język spustowy z rewolweru wydobywa się suchy szczęk uderzenia w iglicę. Pusto.  
Smuga cofnął się. Drugiego Colta oddał Tomkowi, druga kabura przy pasie była pusta. W przypływie desperacji wyrwał zza pasa nóż i cofnął się aż pod burtę, uginając nogi. Marynarz z okrętu Faraona powoli podchodził do niego, celując w brzuch podróżnika. Widząc jednak, że temu skończyła się amunicja, uniósł lufę na wysokość jego mostka. Coś chyba nawet mówił…  
Smuga czekał. Wpatrując się w twarz przeciwnika, czekał na tę sekundę tuż przed strzałem…  
I wtedy Wilmowski zrozumiał.  
Zrozumiał, gdy bez chwili zawahania uniósł sztucer do ramienia. Gdy nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać. Wymierzył w głowę wroga.  
I nawet nie zawahał się, przed strzałem.  
Tylko spokojnie wciąż oddychał.  
Huk strzału utonął w zgiełku bitwy na pokładzie. Smuga doskoczył do trupa, wyszarpując z jego dłoni broń. Okręcił się i kilkoma strzałami pozbył się reszty z okolicy.  
Dopiero wtedy zerknął za siebie, na łódkę, z której padł strzał.  
Wilmowski opuścił powoli sztucer…  
Zrozumiał.  
Uniósł lekko dłoń w geście podziękowania, a potem zniknął za przybudówką, gdzie walka dobiegała już końca.  
Sztucer w dłoniach Wilmowskiego nie był już ciepły i ciężki, jak kiedyś pistolet po zabiciu kogoś. Był wciąż zimny, ze znajomym, perfekcyjnym ciężarem.  
Nawet nie przyspieszył mu puls.  
Z niezachwianym spokojem wyłapał z hałasie szczerze poruszony głos Gordona:  
\- Piękny strzał.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela – odparł, bez zdenerwowania czy zgrozy. Równie dobrze, mógłby właśnie strzelić w metalową puszkę po konserwie.  
Atak na rodzinę czynił z tego kogoś wroga.  
A jeśli on by się zawahał, wróg nie zrobiłby tego na pewno.  
Nie miał wyboru.  
Był tylko człowiekiem i nie miał zamiaru nikogo już utracić.  
Zabił, by ktoś przeżył.  
I to wbrew pozorom było właśnie takie proste… 

Tak proste, jak naturalnym był leciutki uśmiech, który otrzymał, gdy podszedł do burty statku, powoli płynącego wodami Nilu.  
Smuga dostrzegł jego zadumę, pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Co jeśli… jeśli Faraon uciekł? – spytał cicho Wilmowski, zerkając przy tym na rozmawiających nieco obok nich Tomka i Sally. Nowicki chyba właśnie coś palną, bo młodzi państwo Wilmowscy śmiali się z niego w najlepsze.  
\- Nie uciekł – odparł równie cicho Smuga.  
Geograf spojrzał na niego, napotkał pewne, spokojne spojrzenie.  
\- Ale mógł… krokodyle i szalupa…  
\- Nie uciekł – zapewnił go nadal ze stanowczym spokojem Smuga – Dostał to, na co zasługiwał.  
I wtedy Wilmowski tylko powoli skinął głową. Nie pytał o nic więcej. Nie musiał. Już rozumiał.  
Oparty o burtę koło przyjaciela, w ciepłym milczeniu patrzył, jak nad światem znów rodzi się nowy dzień.


End file.
